With Broken Wings
by angel celest
Summary: One year after the group split up, they are brought back together, but how will they handle the news of Fuu's engagement. MuFu. All the chapters are revised and an update. Yay!
1. Forever Lasts for Ten Minutes

The silence was killing her, Fuu looked up at the pair of blue eyes, a fake smile on her lips. "So… what brings you here Akira-san." Fuu tried her hardest to smile, but it was hard not to let the disdain on her face take over.

The young man looked at her, his shoulder length brown hair falling into his youthful face. "Fuu-cha….Fuu-san, I have to ask you a very important question." He slowly brought his face up, his blue eyes burning into Fuu's.

She stared at him, it was true, he wasn't an ugly boy, in fact he was gorgeous, and tranquil. But, there was something about him, some thing that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Fuu-san, will you marry me?" His voice was almost silent, but a hidden hunger laced his words.

Fuu blinked her mind going blank, she wasn't quite sure what just happened, but all at once, like a surge, his words made sense, "What? What? WHHHAAAAATTTTTT!"

* * *

With Broken Wings 

Chapter One: Forever Lasts for Ten Minutes

A/N: Ha, ha, fan fic. Well let me go though the norm:

Samurai Champloo and its characters do not belong to me. Doji Akira and Doji Sakura do belong to me.

So with out further a due. With Broken Wings

By the way, I'm revising all my ficys….so here is the revised chapter.

* * *

One Year Earlier 

Fuu stretched her arms into the air. It felt good to be free, free from everything. Free from the burden of the Sunflower Samurai, free from wondering place to place with no real income and of course free from those two.

Those two.

Fuu looked down at her sandals; her lips formed a small pout, she was going to miss those two, the three of them had become so close, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. She looked up at the dirt path ahead of her, she smiled and thrust her fist in the air, "If our fate is intertwined, then I know that I will meet them again." And with that, Fuu ran down the road, to her uncertain future.

* * *

Mugen ran down the dirt road, dodging and diving out of the way of tree branches. It has been months since he had felt this light, as if the wind might pick him up and take him to unknown places. As he ran he reached the top of a hill, he jumped in the air, hoping his feeling was real. "I'M FINALY FREE!" Mugen came back to earth, suddenly the feeling of being as light as air passed him. He felt like the weight of the world had come crashing down on his shoulders. 

"Damn it, why do I suddenly feel like I miss," he stopped, that wasn't a word he liked using, "why do I miss those two."

He shook his head and continued to walk on, "Oh well, sayonara to garbage company."

* * *

Jin quietly walked down his path, his arms tucked into the sleeves of his kimono top. Where was he going? What would he do? Hell if he knew, all he knew now was that he had all the time in the world to do whatever he pleased. Perhaps he would just continue to wonder around Japan. Or maybe he would build a house and wait for Shino. 

"Shino." The world played gingerly on his lips.

He looked up at the sky, it was still early, he still had lots of time to find a perfect town."

* * *

Fuu stood at the outskirts of the village, it was small and peaceful, the way her town was before, well before her life got complicated fast. She smiled and slowly walked in, a few children ran past her chasing a small dog. She slowly walked deeper into the village, the locals giving her strange looks, she was after all a young girl walking into a village, unaccompanied by anyone, she was, well, strange, a strange girl with nothing more then a brown sac on her back. 

Fuu looked around, all eyes on her, she smiled nervously, it was hard this time, she was used to walking into towns, but for the last year of her life, she had always walked into towns with those two….

Those two.

She hated the feeling that racked her body at the thought of those two, she thought that after they found the sunflower samurai, that they would be on their ways and she would never have to think about them again.

She was wrong.

* * *

To him, this was more challenging than fighting any amount of ruffians, this was more difficult then babysitting Mugen and Fuu, this was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He climbed the steps gingerly, his wooden sandals not making any more sound then the wind would. He looked up and saw the sliding door, a deep frown imbedding itself on his lips. 

_It's empty…_

His former home, the dojo he grew up in, empty, not a living soul any where to be seen. With a light twitch of his eyes, he slid open the door and walked inside.

* * *

Mugen laid on the grass, a peaceful breeze blew by him, he sighed and rolled over. It was too quiet, way to quiet for him likes, he needed adventure and cash….fast. He slowly made his way up, stretching his tan limbs, he looked up and shrugged, "Well, time to go out and make a living." He sluggishly put his sword on his back and made his way down a path.

* * *

Fuu pushed back the thin curtain and walked in, trying her hardest not to make any noise. 

"Can I help you young lady?"

"Eh! Hai! I was wondering if you had any jobs available, you see…"

The back door slid open, an old man slowly made his way out, he looked like he went through a lot in his lifetime, he back was bent in such a manner that he would never walk straight, he was bald with brown liver spots marking a trail on his head and of course there was the fact that he had one eye and no eye patch.

Fuu stared, she didn't want to, but she really couldn't do much else.

"Is there a problem young lady?"

Fuu swallow hard and shook her head.

"Good," he examined her and nodded to himself, "Well I guess we do have an open position for waitress."

_WAITRESS_

Fuu hated that position more then she hated any thing else in the world, "I'll take it, arigato." Her voice was meek.

The old man nodded his approval and walked back into the kitchen, "You start tomorrow." He shut the door behind him, signifying the end of their conversation.

Fuu stood there, a mild twitch forming around her eye, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew that this was going to be horrible.


	2. Powder Blue Demon

Samurai Champloo and its characters do not belong to me. Doiji Akira and Doji Sakura do belong to me.

A/N: Well I'm in the process of revising all my chapters and this is the chapter I worked on first. I don't know, I have this sudden urge to fix all my mistakes. Oh well as always enjoy and review.

With Broken Wings

Chapter Two: Powder Blue Demon

* * *

She ran back and fourth, serving tea and bringing out soups and food, she hated working during the lunch time, but she had no choice, she had to work and she would love it, or she would go hungry tonight.

"Hey Fuu, I need you to serve the Daimyo's children, they're sitting at the table by the window." The old man poked his head out from the back room, his black beady eyes following Fuu.

"Alright." Fuu ran a thin arm over her forehead, the heat was killing her. She knew that must have looked like a poor sweaty little girl that played in the sun for too long. She knew that all the people looked at her with a tinge of disdain. But she couldn't let that bother her, she was a hard working girl and she had to get her life on track.

She wiped her hands on her kimono, and looked over to the table the old man spoke of.

That's the first time she met them.

He sat silent, he shaggy brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, he wore the finest powder blue and white hakama and haori, but the thing that stuck out best about him were his sad ice blue eyes. He always kept them downcast. Never looking up.

Her, on the other hand, she sat next to the sad boy and talked up a storm. She was beautiful, what would be considered a perfect Japanese girl, her flowing black hair tied back into an ornately decorated bun, her lips painted to resemble the freashest roses. She too wore a beautiful powder blue and white Kimono, tied with a gorgeous silk obi. Like the boy that sat next to her, she also had the most striking eyes, but unlike the boy that sat next to her, her eyes where filled with venom and hatred.

Fuu gulped heavily and slowly made her way over to the table, "Uh… what can I get you guys to drink?"

The girl snapped her head in Fuu's direction, fire ice meeting simple maroon, "How dare you address us like commoners, do you have any idea who you're talking too?"

"Now Sakura-chan, it's not her fault she doesn't know, she's new here." The boy's voice barely carried past the table.

The girl turned her head to him, giving him a slight pout, "But Akira-kun, she's but a mere waitress, she should have more respect then that."

Fuu bit her lip, she tried her hardest not to blow up and give the girl a good right hook.

The boy looked up at Fuu, noticing her frustration, "I think we would like to start out with some tea."

Fuu nodded and walked into the back, cursing the powder blue demon.

Never in all her life had she met someone like that girl, Fuu felt a red hot heat rising in her, she knew that this girl was going to spell trouble for her.

* * *

With all the costumers gone, Fuu sat in the back room. She looked around at the dirty little Kitchen, the plates and pans scattered about, the sack of rice slowly tipping over. She smiled at all of it. Even though it looked nothing like the kitchen at her mother's house, it still had the smell and feeling of it. She felt warm and content with it. Even though she hated her job, she loved coming into the back room every night and helping the old man's wife, whom she called Oba-san, clean up the mess. It gave her a feeling of belonging and happiness.

The old man was the first to wall in, pushing the sliding door over and puffing on his pipe. Fuu coughed a bit at the putrid smell, but she gave the old man a kind smile. He nodded at her and sat down on a worn brown mat. Fu speculated that this mat was older then her.

The sliding door opened once more and an old woman walked in holding a blue ceramic bowl. Like her husband, she was bent over, but unlike the old man, she had a mirthful smile on her face. Fuu looked at each wrinkle on her face, knowing that this woman had been threw a lot in her day, and that when she was young, she was probably as strong as an ox.

The old woman sat down on the mat next to Fuu and handed the girl the bowl to the girl. Fuu eyes the rice hungrily, feeling her stomach twist with hunger pains. He old woman looked at her and smiled, "Go on child, it's hard to have you working with no food in that small stomach of your."

Fuu smiled and took the bowl out of the older woman's hands, "Arigato Oba-san."

The three of them in silence for the longest time until Fuu decided to break the silence, "So what's the big deal with those kids that came in here?" Fuu shoveled some rice into her mouth

The old man shook his head, "They are the Children of Doji Naresu, the girl is Doji Sakura and the boy is Doji Akira."

Fuu shrugged her small shoulder, "So?"

"Gods, don't you know any thing?" The old man sighed, "They are the grand children of the Emperor."

Fuu almost spit out her rice, "WHAT!"

The old man nodded, "Watch out for Sakura, she's a demon showered in jewels. She is very protective of her brother, some say that she even loves him."

"Loves him?" Fuu wrinkled her nose.

"The way a woman loves a man."

"You don't mean…the way woman a LOVES a man right?" Fuu held the bowl close to her chest, her heart beating rapidly, she knew that she didn't want to hear the answer, but she also knew that she would die if she went threw life not knowing.

* * *

Present Day

"Will you Fuu-san?"

Her head felt light, she thought she was going to pass out. In fact she was sure of it, this was going to be the place where she died.

She found the energy to talk, her throat, dry and raspy, "I…I… I don't know Akira-san, I need more time to think about this." She forced another smile out.

Her face was burning up, yet she knew that she must have looked like death. She looked around her tea room. All the fine furniture and tapestries that decorated it. She knew that her hard work had brought her all of these goods, yet she knew that of she where to die there, all of the fine things that she bought would be naught. She looked back at him, his blue eyes burning a hole into her; she couldn't give him an answer, at least not now.

He nodded understandingly, "of course, take all the time you need, I will not rush you."

He got up and looked at awkwardly, as if he didn't know how to part. He nodded again and took his leave. Fuu stared at the rice paper door, hoping that her life would end.

_Urg, why do these things always happen to me._

She fell back onto the thick rug and closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

A/N: Kinda short….ehhh…. wasn't in much of a writing mood today. Well I've come to the conclusion that I'm gonna write this fic in present time, while using flashbacks from one year ago for back up info…. Well review and as always…love

Celest no Tenshi


	3. Sun Scared Warrior

A/N: I've had a sudden surge of inspiration…. Must all that Taking Back Sunday I've been listening to…ehh….. so any ways….. Thanks to all my folks that have been sticking with me and reviewing. Well enjoy.

With Broken Wings

Chapter Three: Sun Scared Warrior

* * *

He sighed and stretched his tan arms, looking up at the sky, he squinted his eyes, he hated sunny days, they usually meant that it was also going to be hot, which in the end always meant one thing….he was going to end up starving.

He looked into the horizon, a small town coming into view, he smiled, it wouldn't be that hard to find some dope he could rob, and maybe for the first time in a while he would eat like a king.

He puffed his chest out as he walked down the worn dirt roads, people eyeing him and the strange sword he carried on his back. He gave the on lookers his meanest scowl; they quickly turn and went back to their daily routine. He looked around for a place to grab a quick bite to eat.

A Tea House

How convenient.

He pushed the screen door open and looked in, nothing too strange, just like any other restaurant he would go into. He searched for some easy prey, maybe a drunk or a cute girl that would pay for his lunch.

_Old couple…….nope_

_Little kids, not a chance_

_Newlyweds…..not on my life_

_Beautiful girl…bingo._

She sat surrounded by servants, they were chatting away mindlessly. She stared out the window, a fragile hand under her pale chin. She wore the finest silk kimono tied by a blue obi.

He gave a predatory grin, licking his teeth. This would be like taking candy from a baby, a really sexy, grown baby, but a baby none the less.

The girl looked up and gave an exasperated sigh, "waitress, what in the world is taking you so long."

Mugen started to close distance, he would go in for the kill, and maybe if things went his way, he would get a little love that night.

She looked up at him, giving him a cold smile.

He was only a few feet away from her table, "Well, hello there….."

"Coming Sakura-san."

That voice.

Mugen stopped dead in his tracks

That small child like voice.

He slowly turned around, and there she was….Fuu.

* * *

Fuu slowly turned the dumplings in the pan, she sighed, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep, this waitress thing sure wasn't working for her. Maybe she would take up Akira's proposal; she would be treated like a queen if she did.

_And best of all, I wouldn't have to work another day in my life._

She smiled to herself, but soon her musing was cut short by the ice cold yell of Doji Sakura, "Waitress, what in the world is taking you so long?"

Fuu grimaced, she hated Sakura, she hated her more then she hated any one in her life. Sakura was the definition of "Crazy Bitch".

Fuu sighed and picked up the bottle of tea and made her way into the main room.

Then she saw the back of his head.

Those unruly curls

_Gods…no…. I can't be…_

"Mugen?" Her voice was small and uneasy.

"Huh?" He slowly turned around, facing her.

* * *

She was different.

She had grown up a bit, her auburn hair now reached half way down her back, the baby fat was gone from her face, he looked up and down and gave a sly smirk, "I see that you have finally grown into a woman."

Her face flared, she bit her lip trying to control her anger.

* * *

Later that night

Mugen sat stone cold, a white bandage around his head.

Fuu looked over to him, "So what brings you here, Mugen?"

He stuck his bottom lip out, "Food. Women. Not getting hit it a ceramic tea pot."

A quick looked a victory flashed across her face, "Serves you right, trying to grab me and all."

He sighed and threw himself on the ground, "Not like there's much to grab any ways."

A/N: yay slightly longer….. Well kids, I'm gonna try to work on this during the weekend. But of you wanna read some more of my ficys, you should read Life on Standby and Black Dove Redemption…. Both of which are FFVII fics….. Be warned, BDR was written at four in the morning…..well as always….. Read and review….. Love for ever

Celest no Tenshi


	4. When All Else Fails

A/N: YAY! I feel like freaking Opra the day she gave out cars to her studio audience….."You get and update…. And you get and update…." Lol. Well yeah, I think we need a little Mugen evil bitch Sakura conflict…. Yay conflict.

Samurai Champloo doesn't belong to me….. one day Jin will, and I will force him to clean my room and pay my student loans. lol

With Broken Wings

Chapter Four: When All Else Fails...

* * *

He woke up the next morning, covered in a thin layer of drool and sweat, she squinted his eyes and looked around, the room was empty.

"Fuu?" He poked his head out into her bedroom. Her mat was rolled and her blankets where folding in the corner. He walked in and looked at a little wooden dresser, he smiled at himself and opened one of the drawers. He started to go threw all the kimonos and undergarments hoping to find some cash, what he found was a small booklet. He picked it up and stared at it, shrugging, he threw in back into the drawer and made his way out the room.

He looked around once more.

The house was empty.

He sighed and brought himself up, looking around, slightly irritated by the fact that she left, most likely without leaving him any food.

He slowly put on his sandals and walked out the front door, he would make her feed him, even if she didn't like it.

* * *

She ran back and forth, she hated the morning rush, but then again, she hated a lot of things about her job.

_Like my job_

"Hey waitress….more tea over here."

That voice, she knew who that was, that voice, that dry, venomous voice.

_What is Sakura doing up so early…. Doesn't she have servants to torture, why must it always be me._

Fuu turned around, a cold fake smile placed carefully on her lips, "One moment Sakura-san." She turned around frigidly and walked into the back.

* * *

He walked into the darkened restaurant, sighing as his stomach growled, he looked around for any sign of Fuu, but to his surprise, she wasn't in today.

He grunted and looked around for any one he could grab a bite from.

_Bingo_

It was her, the powder blue demon, sitting by herself, staring outside the window, a small smile playing on her red lips.

He smirked and made his way to her, it was going to be like taking candy from a child….. which he wasn't to good to do either.

"Oi." He tried his best to make his voice sound sexy.

She looked up at him, a cold fake smile playing on her lips, "can I help you."

He nodded and sat down next to her, throwing a tan arm over her shoulders. She looked at him, slight disgust on her lips. He leaned in close to her, a sly smirk playing on his lips, "What's up honey?"

She crinkled her small nose, pushing his hand off, "Pardon me, but is there a reason you feel the need to be so close to me?"

"Come on baby, loosen up a little, let's have a little fun." He leaned in, smelling her sweet powdery fragrance. Puckering his lips, he got ready to kiss her.

He suddenly felt something poking his side.

He looked down and saw her pale hand on the ivory handle of a katana.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, "So you like to play rough, huh?"

"Mugen…what the hell are you doing?"

That shrill voice, he looked over and saw Fuu's small frame shaking , she bit her lower lip, the small tea pot shaking in her hands.

* * *

"Mugen, what the hell…"

Fuu was barely able to get any words out before Sakura grabbed Mugens' head and planted a small kiss on his lips. His eyes widened for a second, but then he relaxed, throwing his arms over her.

Fuu felt a tinge in her heart, but soon it was over taken by rage.

_So Sakura-san… you wish to play games._

Fuu turned from them, walking towards the door.

* * *

When she was sure the Fuu was gone, Sakura pushed Mugen away, wiping his kiss off of her, she looked disgusted, "You can leave now."

Mugen cocked his head to the side, "But we where just starting to have fun." He held her close to him.

"Get off of me, you pig headed dolt, don't you understand, I want nothing to do with you!" She stood up, the conviction in her voice also rising.

Mugen smirked, standing up, "Calm down sweetness, I know something that will loosen you up." He leaned in close, his hands trying to get a quick feel.

**SMACK**

He felt the rage fill in his cheeks, never before in his life was he ever smacked like a two bit whore, but there he was a trickle of blood falling down his lip, and the fiery marks left by the ice cold demon.

* * *

Fuu didn't know where she was running, just that she needed to run, the anger that filled her forced her to run. Her legs took her to a place she didn't recognize, she was heading deeper into the woods that lined the village.

_How dare she kiss him._

_But why do I care._

She felt warm tears fall down her cheek, she stopped and raised a pale hand to her face, "Why am I crying, this doesn't make any sense."

She looked around and saw a fallen log, she walked over to it and sat down, she need to clear her head, to many things where going on at once.

She put her head in her small hands, "Maybe I should marry Akira-san, he is a nice person and I'm sure that he will treat me well."

"Marry?"

She turned around startled, she knew that voice, it was so familiar.

She stood up, putting a hand to her heart, "Jin?"

* * *

"You little whore, who the hell do you think you are, slapping me like a woman." He turned his head to meet hers, spiting some blood next to her.

She kept her ice blue eyes steady on him, never showing any fear.

He towered over her, a dark shadow, he reached out with cat like speed and grabbed hold of the collar of her kimono. He brought his dark eyes to hers, "I don't like it when little girls think that they are adults." He raised his hand, ready to strike her.

"If you lay one finger on her head, I will do you the honor if being the one to take you life."

Mugen cooked his head to the side, his eyes meeting another set of blue eyes, he smirked, "And what the hell you gonna do about it, from what I can see, you're nothing more then a little bitch."

The young man was taken back by Mugen's force, but he quickly regained himself, "Let her go." His voice was strong, yet still had a hint of child-like innocence to it."

Mugen shrugged and pushed Sakura on the ground, running towards the youth with cat like grace.

"Mugen, what are you doing to Akira?" Fuu's shrill scream caught Mugen's attention

* * *

Mugen looked up at the sound of Fuu's voice, "Akira?" he stopped his attack and smiled, "Well long time no see, fish face."

"Hmp, I see that some things don't change." Jin looked down and pushed his glasses up closer to the brim of his face.

A/N: there you go guys, some yum yums…read and review….love for all

Celest no Tenshi


	5. Lullaby Angel

A/N: God, I love you people, keep on reading, and why not, for the hell of it, read one of my other fan fics. Come on, go over to the FFVII section and look me up…And for the whole time question. The SC kids are still in present time, which would mean, they are in the village, like I said before, when we go back in time I write a little thing that looks like this One Year Before…..or a thing like this, Present Time…alright…ok…keep reading lovlies

Well the awsomness that is Samurai Champloo belongs to ….. that guy….what's his face….yeah, well they don't belong to me.

* * *

With Broken Wings.

Chapter Five: Lullaby Angel

One year Before

He sat on the floor, his eyes closed and his hands at his sides. He slowly opened them, looking into the courtyard. A small smile crept on his face. It had taken him some time, but he rebuilt the remains of the dojo, of course he didn't have any students, but he was happy none the less.

Happy

That was what he told himself, he was happy.

"Jin-san, I have a message for you."

Jin looked up at the young boy running toward him, he stood up and met the boy half way, "What is it Kiko-kun?"

The boy stopped and tried to catch his breath his short black hair falling into his face, "Well…Jin-san, a letter came in from the isle that Shino is."

Jin perked his eyebrow up and grabbed the small parchment from the boy's hands. He gave the boy a small nod and headed back into the dojo.

* * *

Present day

The three of them sat at the table, it reminded Fuu of the old days, the three of them shoveling food into their mouths and thinking about where they were going to stay for the night. But unlike those days, they had a place to stay and enough food to keep them all happy.

Fuu looked up at the two men that she shared her table with; she gave them a small smile. In her heart she was happy that they were back, she knew that she would feel different in about an hour, but for now she was happy and content.

"What are you grinning about?" Mugen looked up from his bowl and gave Fuu a small scowl.

She blinked a few times and forced a nervous laugh, she hated to get caught staring at people, "No, nothing is wrong, so," she looked at Jin, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." He kept his eyes down cast as he stared at the rice in his bowl.

Mugen looked over at him, flashing a quick smirk, "Aw, come on, what about that trick you had, you know the one you let go."

"I do not appreciate you talking about Shino like that."

Fuu tried her hardest to smile, "So what is up with Shino?"

* * *

One year Before

Jin read the letter one more time, just to make sure that he wasn't imagining anything.

_Dear Jin,_

_I'm sorry, but I will not be returning to the mainland, thank you for all your help. I hope that you find a person that will make you as happy as you have made me._

_Shino_

He eye twitched, he couldn't believe it, this couldn't be the end.

He stopped and grabbed on to his chest, it was a strange feeling.

The feeling of his heart breaking.

* * *

Present Day

"I'd rather not talk about it." He took a sip from his cup of tea.

Mugen looked at him and scratched his ear, "Well I think that she dumped you."

"Aw, is that what happened Jin?" Fuu gave him a sad look and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Before he could retort, there was a knock on the door. Fuu looked up and walked over to the door, slowly opening it. She peeked her head out and saw Akira, standing there, a sad look in his eyes.

She quickly turned to the other guys, a small frown on her face. They looked at her quizzically. She turned back to the door and slowly opened it.

"Uh, hello Akira-san. Is there any thing I can do for you today?" She forced a smiled on to her pale face.

He brightened up when he saw her, "Ah, Fuu-san, I was wondering, if you had no complaints, if I could spend a few moments with you."

"Well you see, I had a few companions over and …" She was cut short but an arm thrown over her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mugen smiling.

"Of course we would love for you to come in and have some dinner, I'm sure that Fuu can throw together something for you." He looked down at Fuu, giving her a small smirk.

She felt her face grow hot. She looked up at Akira, who was staring intently at Mugen, she sighed in defeat, "Come in Akira-san, I hope you like fish."

Akira nodded and walked in, pushing past Mugen and sitting down next to Jin, he looked up, "So, Fuu-san, who are these fine men, you haven't introduced us yet. Are they you're brothers?" He quickly glanced over Mugen giving him a quick glare.

Fuu laughed nervously as she pushed Mugen's arm away from her, "Well no, you see, these were the men I was traveling with about a year ago. They are nice and, well, they came to visit me….I guess." She put a slender finger to her chin and turned to Mugen and Jin, "Why are you two here?"

Mugen shrugged and Jin continued to eat his rice.

"They were your traveling companions? I see." Akira looked down, his brown hair covering his eyes.

Fuu stared at him, confusion on her face.

* * *

Later that night.

Mugen and Jin laid on the think mats placed on the floors. They laid there in silence, until Mugen turned around, facing Jin, "So what do you think about her?"

"Hmm."

"I mean, she sure has changed over the year, have you seen her…..she can hardly fit into her Kimono." Mugen gave a quick chuckle.

"Hmm."

"Come on fish face, I know that you must have something that resembles guy parts under all that fabric." Mugen leaned on his side.

"I do not think we should speak of Fuu in such a manner."

"Gods, you act all high and mighty, but I bet that if she were to ask you into her bed, you'd be all over that like a fat kid on candy." Mugen snorted and rolled over.

"Why do you bring her up anyways."

"I dunno, I guess it's because I have a bad feeling about the little rich prick and her."

A/U: Not my best work to date, been kinda sick, so this is just a little filler chapter, I'll update as soon as I can. smiles


	6. The Abominable Fall of the Sun God

A/N: Yay reviews! Well I'm feeling better and I hope this chapter is better then the last. I was really sick…god I have no clue what was over me.

God, I'm so sorry, it took me forever to update, I just got Photoshop and I was playing nonstop on that thing, God, I think that program is going to be the death of me. So once again, I'm so sorry for my lateness.

As always, Samurai Champloo belongs to those guys with the power, not me.

With Broken Wings

Chapter Six: The Abominable fall of the Sun God…..A.K.A Mugen gets a Job

* * *

One Week Earlier

"Marry, you're gonna ask that little whore to marry you!" Sakura screamed as she pulled forward, the young servant moving with her, trying her best to work on the braids on Sakura's head.

Akira sat silent as his sister attacked him with screams.

"Are you even listening to me Aki-kun?" She pouted at her bothers silence. She looked down at the floor, picking up a small golden pillow, "Have you no idea of our family name or of our origin?" She threw the small pillow at her bother in an attempt to get his attention.

He silently moved out of the way of the on coming attack. He sighed and pushed his hair away from his eyes, "I know fully of our family name, but that doesn't mean that I should cast her away from me because of it."

Sakura stood up, filching in pain when she noticed that the servant girl didn't stand up as fast as she did, "For the love of all that is holy in the world Aki-kun, we are the grand children of the emperor, we are considered the children of gods, you just can't go around trying to marry little commoners just because you feel like it."

"She is not a commoner; she is the child of a samurai, just like us, that makes her just as good as us." Akira stood up, towering over his sister.

She put her hands on her hips, "And who told you this dear brother?"

"She did."

"And you believe her?" Sakura threw her hands in the air dramatically, "For all you know she can be lying right to you face. And another thing, what about those two guys she has in her house, you know that you can't trust a girl that willingly lets men stay in her house."

"She said that they were her companions."

* * *

Present day

"Marry?" Mugen sat in front of Jin, scratching his head. "How the hell do you know this?"

Jin sat silently in front of Mugen, his eyes closed and his sword placed in front of him, "I over heard her talking about it when I met her in the woods."

Mugen laid back in the soft rug, he placed a tan arm over his eyes, "So who's the lucky guy that gets to knock her up?" A small scowl forming on his lips.

Jin looked over at the pirate, "It is that young man that you attacked, he is the son of the daimyo."

Mugen bolted up, "Him? She's gonna marry him?" Mugen placed his hands on his legs and knitted his eyebrows like he was deep in thought.

"Why would you care who she marries?" Jin looked over the tan man.

"I don't care, hell she could marry all of Nagasaki, I don't care, after all, she is a grown woman now, and she can do what damn well pleases her." Mugen rolled over on to his stomach.

Jin nodded, to him it sounded like the pirate was trying to convince himself more then anyone else, "She will make him a fine wife."

Mugen sat up, "Don't encourage her to marry that fucking fairy." His scowl deepened.

Jim mused at Mugen's anger and a light smile formed on his lips, "I thought you said you don't care who she marries?"

Mugen stood up, starting to pace around the room, "I don't care." He stopped and looked down at Jin, "I just don't think that little ass hole is good enough."

"Then who is?"

"Any one."

* * *

Fuu smiled as she walked threw the market, for the first time in a long time, she felt content, happy and best of all, the hole that plagued her heart for so many years was finally filled. She looked over some fish, trying to decide which was the best one for that night.

She scrunched her nose as she looked over the fish; there was still the matter of Akira's proposal to think of. He was a kind young man, and he could provide for her, that was a given. But could she bring herself to love him? It was a hard question, but she learned over the years, that if given the right atmosphere and the right time, a person could fall in love with anyone. Besides, she felt that she was in a time in her life where she wanted to settle down and have children. She wanted to be taken cared of and pampered, and who better to pamper her, then the grandchild of the emperor.

"Miss, are you going to buy that?" A rugged looking man pointed to the fish that Fuu was holding in her hands.

She looked down and back at the man, smiling nervously, "Oro…..yes, I am." She chuckled and handed the fish back to the man.

* * *

_I have to make sure that Fuu doesn't marry that ass stain. _Mugen sat under a tree, a blade of grass sticking out from his mouth; he sighed and looked up, trying to cover his eyes from the bright sun.

"Kuso. Why does that little brat have to go off and try to marry herself off to that dip shit?"

It was really bothering Mugen, just the thought of Akira and Fuu together filled him with rage.

A sudden shadow hovered over Mugen, thinking it was a passing cloud; he paid no mind to it.

The cloud coughed.

Mugen looked up and saw the visage of beauty standing over him, unfortunately, that visage had the bite of a snake. He stuck out his bottom lip when he saw her, "What do you want?"

Sakura pouted, "Is that any way to talk to a person who wishes to make up for her actions?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Well, get on with it, I don't have all day you know."

She gritted her teeth and tried to feign a smile, "I apologize for being so rude to you."

"Alright, now is there a reason for you taking up all my sunlight?" He gave her a cold glare; he was after all, one who didn't forget the trespasses of people very easily.

Sakura put on her best smile, "Well actually, I have noticed that you have been staying at Fuu-san's house."

Mugen nodded.

"Well, do you have a job to help Fuu-san out?" She smiled at him and kneeled in the grass next to him.

"Help her out? Hell she's lucky I don't rob her for all she's worth and take off." He leaned back against the tree and smiled to himself.

Sakura frowned, "Well, I want to offer you a job as a body guard for me." She put her hand on his, ice meeting fire.

He looked down at her and frowned, pushing her hand off of his. He stood up and turned fro her gazing into the distance. He looked over at a small house; he recognized it as Fuu's. He sighed, but suddenly remembered who this girl in front of him was, she was the sister to that little dip shit he hated so. A cat like grin crawled on his face, if he took the job, that would mean that he would get closer to the fairy, and in the end, get him away from Fuu. It sounded too good.

Mugen turned back to Sakura smiling, "You got you're self a body guard."

* * *

Fuu walked into her small house, taking off her sandals, she looked around for the two men that claimed this spot as their temporary home, but all she found was Jin sitting at the small table drinking tea. She walked over to him and placed a small package on the table, "Hey, where's Mugen."

"Out." The samurai sipped some more of his tea.

"Where, there are no whore houses around here." Fuu slowly opened the package, exposing the fresh fish.

Jin looked over the fish still holding on to his cup, "He is at work."

At the mention of this, Fuu perked up, "Work? Wow, that's a first, so where is that idiot working?" She walked over and grabbed a knife from a small box. She walked back and sat down getting ready to prepare the fish.

"He is working for Doji Sakura-san."

Fuu cut of the head of the fish, she looked down at it, staring into its cold soulless eyes, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the handle of the knife, "He's working for who?" Her voice was low, lined with murderous intent.

A/N: Well here is the update, as always read and review

Celest no Tenshi


	7. War All Of The Time

A/N: Wow, you guys have stuck with me through all this time… I love you guys. Sorry for the long wait….I've been going through PC problems. But as always, read and review

Samurai Champloo doesn't belong to me……

With Broken Wings

Chapter Seven: War, all of the Time

_What a lame job_

Mugen let out a low yawn as he scratched his leg. It was his eighth hour sitting in a chair in front of Sakura's door. Not exactly what he had in mind when he took the job, but at least he was one step closer to his target.

He leaned back on the chair, resting his head on his chest. In his mind he started to count all of the tiles the lined the wall in front of him.

"Mugen."

He looked up, but no one was there, he pouted and stood up, looking down the hall. When he was sure that no one was around, he sat back in his chair, continuing his adventures in scratching.

"Damn it Mugen, open the window."

He looked up again an walked over to the window, he looked out into the night, seeing that no one was there, she shrugged and went back to his seat.

_Must be hearing things._

"Damn it….why are these windows built so high off the ground."

He recognized the voice, it was Fuu. He smiled and walked over to the window leaning his head out. There, jumping to the window, was Fuu, pouting and cursing, "Well, well, it looks like you can't be with out me for very long after all…little girl." He rested his head against his palm, letting out another yawn.

She looked up at him, almost falling back for a second. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the tan man, "Shut up and help me get in there."

"Sorry, can't let anyone in." he let out a cat like grin.

"Damn it Mugen, this isn't funny, why the hell are you working here any ways?" She took her eyes away from him as she continued her adventures in jumping.

Mugen turned around, resting his elbows on the window sill, "Good pay, and a great view." He looked up at the rice paper door; inside he could make out the silhouette of a woman taking off her kimono.

"Gah, you're such a pervert." She finally grabbed on to the wooden window sill, bringing her self up slowly. She started to push him out of the way as she climbed in. "I don't understand why you had to take this job, there are plenty of good ones…ahh!" Losing her footing, Fuu started to see the wooden floor at a rapid pace. Moving with cat like agility, Mugen, grabbed hold of her and brought her to a safe landing on her feet. She looked up at him, his strong arm holding on to her tightly.

"What was that?"

Mugen turned to the direction of the voice, "Shit, It's Sakura." He looked at the girl he held, "You need to get the hell out of here."

Fuu stood up and dusted her self off, "The hell I'm leaving." She looked up at him, "I have a few things to say to that prissy which." She pushed past Mugen and marched straight for the door.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to him, "Listen, go back to your house and leave me the hell alone."

"Mugen?" The rice paper door slid open slowly, Sakura stepped out in her lavender yukata.

"Shit." Mugen looked around for a hiding place for the auburn haired girl, seeing none, he closed his eyes and pushed her out the window. He heard her hit the grass with a dull thud, he opened his eyes and looked out, to see her laying on her back, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

"He pushed you out a window?" Jin lifted the small cup to his pale lips, "Was it a long fall?"

Fuu pouted, slamming her fist on the table, sending Momo tumbling out., "No! But that's besides the point, the point is that he pushed me out a window, for Kami's sake, who does that?"

"Mugen."

She sighed and rested her head on the table, "I don't understand why, why would he work for Sakura, there are so many other jobs out there, why would he go and work for her?"

The samurai pushed his glasses back to the brim of his nose, "Mugen is a complicated man, he never knows what he wants. Perhaps this is he's way of getting close to Sakura-san."

"Close," Fuu jolted up, "What do you mean by close, you don't think that he is trying to…well, you know." She looked into the samurai's eyes silently pleading with him.

He slipped his tea, closing his eyes as he did so, signifying the end of the conversation.

The rice paper door slammed open, Fuu jolted up, running for the door, Jin just peered over his glasses. Fuu grabbed hold of the door, trying to close it but found it harder then usually, "Kami, what is going on here?"

"Can you try not to close the door on me?" Mugen walked into small room, kicking off his sandals, nearly hitting Jin.

Fuu looked up at him, her anger slowly welling up in her. She reached out and grabbed hold of Mugen' hair, forcing him to her eyes level, "What the….what the hell is your problem?" He started to pry her small hands off of his.

He narrowed her eyes, "You rotten jerk, you pushed me out of a window and expect me to serve you food and sing the praises of your new job." She tugged a little harder, "Don't even get me started on your new job."

"Hey, listen." He yanked her hand away from the brown mop on his head, but in the end she held the victory and a clump of his hair. He sighed and grabbed the hair back from her small hands, "I took the job because I don't need you to bitch at me come the middle of the night because you just happened to remember that I'm a freeloader." He turned from her and made a march for the table, grabbing the bowl Jin was using and commenced to shove food in his mouth.

Fuu stood in the darkening room staring at the two men, Mugen shoving food down his mouth and Jin throwing insults at him. She looked down, her auburn hair covering her eyes, a small smile quickening on her lips, for her, in some sick way, Mugen was thinking about her.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay and short chapter, I promise the other ones will be longer and I also promise in the next chapter some short of plot….. Love Always

Celest


End file.
